Games Anyone?
by HarryandHermionesAngel
Summary: Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger have long been out of Hogwarts and Voldemort is long dead. But can a dirty game of truth or dare with some friends turn out to give this group revelations that they never dreamed of? NC17
1. And Your Preference Is?

Disclamiar: I don't own anything. It's all J.K. Rowling's. sigh Well, I do own the four orginal characters; Tara, Rose, Alex, and Matt but other than that it is all hers. Oh lucky her. Now, on with the story oh and please read and review. Helpful criticism is welcome but flaming is not.

Chapter 1

Ron sat at the end of the table. Harry noticed he was a little blurry but that could be caused by the amount of alcohol he had already consumed and was getting ready to consume. The night had started off pleasant enough. Hisseven good friends and him decided it was a night for celebration. It was the anniversary of his duel with Voldemort and tomorrow was a national wizarding holiday in honor of him. So they decided to get completely trashed in honor of their fallen friends.

Harry looked into the faces of every one their. Even after two rounds of fire whiskey, they were all quite solemn. He figured it was his fault. They all knew what he thought about this holiday. The-boy-who-lived-to-defeat-Voltemort Day was a pointless exercise in... er... he couldn't remember that right now but he knew it was pointless.

"Bloodie hell! This is depressing! I've meet drunks at funerals happier then we are!" Ron slurred.

"What about a game?" Hermione asked in her absolute brilliance.

"I know the perfect game." Tara was definitely the least drunk. She was an American witch who had spent most of her years at school in the bottom of a bottle. It also helped that for a time she worked in a men's lounge. She stood at 5'3 with dark brown almost black hair and sapphire eyes. But like all jewels; she could barely see through them. "It's a muggle game called truth or dare."

"A muggle game?" Matt replied. He was taller than Ron by two inches. He spoke with a french accent, had blonde hair with brown eyes and was very muscular. Harry suspected Ginny had a little bit of a crush on him.

"Well, it could be fun. But if a pure blood wizard such as your self is too scared to play, you don't have to." Ginny shoot back. The girl had never lost her fire.

"I'm not scared; just surprised that Tara would mention it." he threw back.

"Well, you forget that Tara is from America where wizards live a lot like muggles!" Alex threw back. It was surprising to hear how much fiercity this wizard could hold in his voice. The boy was scrawny even at age twenty and his status as a squib gave off the feeling that this brown haired, hazel eyed boy would rather hide than have a verbal fight with anyone.

"Will you guys knock it off! We all want to play so let Tara tell us the rules to our approved version and she can go first!" Hermione ended the argument.

Harry noticed that once again Rose didn't jump into the exchange. Rose had auburn harry with greenish blue eyes and she had her nose and eye brow pierced. She was quite pale and could easily pass for a vampire. In fact, she was had infiltrated many vampire groups for the ministry. A lot of time she was a hot head but when it came to the eight of them she usually let things go until the last minute.

"Thanks, Hermione." Tara showed her a dazzling smile. "Well, basically, a person gets to ask some one of their choice truth or dare. If the person chooses truth, they must answer the question in total truth. But if the person chooses dare they must do the dare."

"What if a person doesn't wish to answer the question or do the dare?" Harry asked, quite sure that he wouldn't like the answer.

"Hmmm... good question. Some people play with punishment and have a predefined punishment." She looked thoughtful. "Do we want to do that?" She looked around as everyone nodded. "How about you lose an article of clothing for the rest of the game?" Everyone nodded, once again. "Alright, so everyone grab another fire whiskey and we can start the festivities!" Ron, being the good host that he was, accioed everyone a drink.

"Alright," Tara started. "Rose. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Tara looked disappointed.

"Does that vampire stuff really turn you on? You know the being bitten and their ruffness."

Rose nodded, "Yeah, there is something incredibly sexy about in complete control of some one or having no control of your own welfare." A lot of the men had gulped at her answer.

"Ron," she smirked. "Truth or dare."

Ron had a feeling that either he will do something rather embarrassing or let out something like what movie he wanks off to. Either one didn't seem rather appealing but, "Truth."

"Darn, oh well. Ron what is your sexual preference? Boys or girls?" Ron panicked.

"Why?" He blurted out.

"Answer the question." She said in a tone that demanded to be obeyed.

"What if I don't want to?" He stuck his chin out at her.

"Then, you lose your shirt." She smiled slyly. "I really didn't think that some one would lose an article of clothing so soon."

"Fine, I like boys!" He sat down with a huff.

"Wow, I... When did you... What did you...How..." Harry stumbled to ask the question he was thinking.

"How did I know?" Harry nodded at his best friend. "You'll have to ask me when it is your turn." He looked around the room. "Alex, truth or dare?"

"Um... I'm feeling lucky tonight. Dare." He stated with more confidence then he obviously felt because he was shaking like a leaf.

"I dare you to," Ron took a swig of his fire whiskey, "I dare you to write to Cornelius Fudge and tell him how much you wish he was still the minster and how hot you think his bum is!"

"Ron, that's the worst dare I've ever heard." Ginny chided. "I mean... it's so juvenile." As Ginny continued to complain, Harry noticed that Ginny's fire whiskey was completely drained. She must have downed it after Ron's confession.

"Ginny, leave him alone. What's done is done. Okay, Alex go ahead and write that letter." Harry threw out smiling or at least he thought he was smiling, he took another sip of his fire whiskey.


	2. Is Harry Gay?

A/N Well, here is the second installment of Games Anyone? And I have a few announcements before I go on. First if same sex make outs desturb you. Please do not read this chapeter e-mail me and I will send you a copy with out the offending material.

sk8ter 92- Thanks for the vote of confidence. I'm glad you find this funny. I thought the humor in it may have been a little dry!

feck off- I'm sorry you don't like this fiction. Please don't read any more then. I prefer constructive critism rather than 'This sucks'.

band-flag-nerd- I am happy you are enjoying it as well.I was so nervous that I wouldn't be able to pull off this challenge.

ThE bEsT pArT oF bElIeVe Is ThE lIe- I didn't relize I did that. Thank you so much for pointing it out to me. I'll go back and fix it as soon as I get a chance! I seriously owe you.

Share-Your-Cookies- The story is going to progress until it gets to that rating. I admit right now it is rather tame.

Finally, I forgot to mention the challenge last time. This is a challenge from Portkey. The basic gist is a Truth or Dare Game that gets pretty wild. It's a challenge from Redbullgivesyouwings. If you want to know all the perticulars e-mail me and I will send you the link.

As always, r/r and no flaming please. (You know who you are). Thanks for your time. And now on with the show.

Chapter 2_ Is Harry Gay?_

"Alright, now that whole letter is finished and sent out. Matt truth or dare," Alex's eyeschallenged him.

"Dare. I'm not a whimp!" His eyes reciprocated Alex's earlier challenge.

"I dare you to make out, with plenty of grouping. The girl of my choice."

"Fine."

"Okay, pucker up, Ginny." Alex slouched back clearly pleased with himself. Matt's eyeswere as big as Ron's appetite.

"Alright, Ginny, let's get this over with." Matt got up and sauntered towards her. Without giving her a second to protest he had his hands around her head and back. She didn't have an option as he latched onto her mouth. He pressed his tongue against her in an attempt to gain access and without out hesitation she gave it to him. Their tongues began to dance with one another and Matt's hands began to wander and caress her porcelain flesh. They broke apart to take in a deep breath of air. Matt recovered first and began to kiss and nibble downward.

"Oh, don't stop." Ginny moaned. "Please, Draco, don't." Matt raised his head.

"Draco?" Ginny's eyes flew open.

"Fuck." The word flew out of her mouth and into the air with out so much of a thought and she blushed.

"Virgina Margaret Weasley! Draco Malfoy!" Ron was furious. Harry looked at his glass of fire whiskey. He could tell that just like Ginny, Ron had downed it at her confession. He looked at his bottle and noticed that some where in between Ron's confession and this moment; he had finished his as well. Looking around he had noticed all except Tara had.

"Um... I'm just going to go grab some more fire whiskey." Harry raced out of the room. He heard four calls of let me help you behind him. It seemed everyone except Ginny, Ron, and Rose got the hell out of there.

Harry himself was sitting there listening. He had thought about breaking out his extendable ear but he really didn't need it!

"Malfoy? Ginny how could you?"

"Ron, it's not like he is evil! He helped on our side during the war and saved Harry's life! Really, Ron, he's dead sexy and you know it!"

"But he's Malfoy!"

"Yes, I know the epitome of all evil, Satan incarnate, and all things that go bump in thenight." Harry pushed up closer. He could just see Ginny crossing her arms and staring at him haughtily. That girl was down right scary when she was mad. "Ron, I'm not dating him. I just find him incredibly sexy. If you are gay you should realize this too!"He heard some shuffling but little else. Had Ron strangled Ginny? No, Ginny would definitely kick Ron's arse. Then what would be going on...

"Okay, you blooming idoits. Ron admitted Draco is hott and Matt looks like Draco, so they are done fighting. So you can get your fucking piss cover pants and get in here! I know you're listening!" Rose shouted. They grabbed a whole bunch of fire whiskey and butter beer and returned to the room. Seeing the two siblings sit laughing at the rest of the group. They knew it was time to get back to the game at hand.

"Alright, my turn." Matt stated the obvious. "Harry, truth or dare?" Harry to a swig of his fire whiskey to stall for time. Matt, may be a Draco look a like but he wasn't as evil as the Sytherin.

"Dare" Harry through out with out any problems.

"Alright, I dare you to snog Ronald, over here, senseless." Harry pulled his drink up to his lips and took a long swig. He was wrong about the Slytherin comment.

Quickly, Harry stud up, stepped across the room and grabbed Ron and pulled him onto his mouth with such a force that Ron squeaked. But Ron's surprised soon moved into one of pleasure when he opened his mouth to Harry's administrations. Harry's tongue was hard and unyielding taking. He could field the boy wonder's hands gently tugging on his hair as his tongue retreated. Leaving Ron's warm cave, Harry nipped his bottom lip with his teeth. He was rewarded by a loud groan from the red head. Letting go of Ron, he dropped him onto the couch and strutted back to his place right next to Hermione. Reaching for his bottle he downed half of it.

"Wow, Harry, where did you learn to kiss?" Ron asked as soon as he regained control of his speech.

"Oh, you know around. Do you realize how many girls throw themselves at me in a single day? It's disgusting, really." Harry pulled his glass up to his lips and watched Ron. What he had just said was cruel but Ron needed to know. If he had put it differently things wouldn't have gone quite so well. Ron would have felt he was pitting him and Weasleys were a proud bunch. No, Ron would appreciate having his heart yanked out and stepped on more than he would appreciate the 'I'm sorry mate. I like girls.'.

Ron nodded and he could tell he understood. It was time for him to use his turn effectively. "Well, let's see. Hermione, true or dare?"

"Um..." Harry could see the deliberation in her eyes. She was scared of something. "I'll go with truth." Harry decided to make it quick and painless for her. He knew the answer to this question so it would be safe to ask he figured.

"Who do you fancy?" Hermione's eyes went wide. Suddenly, it occurred to him that maybe, he didn't know Hermione as well as he thought. Then again, maybe, she was extremely embarrassed to have a crush on a gay guy. Harry felt his face grow red and tried to convince himself that he wasn't jealous of his friend. Not at all. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hermione stand up and pull her shirt over her head.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Harry asked in protest, trying as hard as possible to keep his eyes from her two boobs. Those glorious breasts were demanding all his attention at the moment and he was trying so hard not to stare at them.

"I am choosing not to answer your question and take the penalty." She rolled her eyes at Harry and then through her shirt at him. "Now, I believe it is my turn. Tara, truth or dare?"

"Um...dare." She said challenging the girl with her eyes. Harry was scared.

"Okay, I dare you to show us what you use to do in as work in a gentleman's club." Tara smiled her wicked smile. For some unknown reason, Harry gulped. Something was telling him, that Hermione had just taken this game to a whole new level. The thing was, he had no idea how or why.


	3. Strip Me Naked And Call Me Ferret

First off sorry this took me so long but I had some things come up. I had exams and was involve in a serious car wreck. Everything is fine now but I wasn't able to get to this til now.

evil-mastermind666: Thanks for the help! Hopefully when I find a new beta that will clear up. (My old one baled. You wouldn't be able to recommend any one would you?) I'm glad you like it though.

mscoccergrl1, Maddi, ThE bEsT pArT oF bElIeVe Is ThE lIe: I'm glad you like the story so far. Please continue to read and review. It really means alot.

shounenjen: Slash isn't my favoriteeither but it's a challenge fiction so I did what I had to. I'm glad you like it any way though. I promise that Harry will definitly be having some good old fashion fun with a girl by the end of the story!

Miss.Ed: I tend to go towards cliche plots when I choose an idea for the story. I like to see if I can do anything new with them. It means a lot to me that you think I am! I am happy you like this story.

caryl: I'm glad you like my story and I am sorry that you do not care for some of the relationships that may or may not happen in my story. If Ginny/Harry fics are a must for you look at my penname before you continue to read. My name is HarryandHermionesAngel for a reason.

Now for the kiss between Harry and Ron. It was a dare and Harry was not going to let himself be made fun of in front of the girl he likes (The clues are very few right now but as he gets drunker it will become obvious) There is also the fact that Harry would not make a big deal of it. He doesn't like Ron in that way but he does care for Ron. That is why he doesn't think kissing him was disgusting. He just isn't attracted to Ron. (He would think kissing Snape or Malfoy disgusting.)

Finally, thank you for your great reviews. I can't wait to hear what you think about this chapter. So don't make me beg. R/R!

-Angel

Chapter 3 _Strip Me Naked and Call Me Ferret _

Tara stud up and demanded everyone move back and give her some room. Still they formed a semi circle around her. Harry watched as she closed her eyes, some thing had changed with in them in the last few seconds. He was drawn in and he wanted her more than anything in that moment.

He had hardly noticed that music had started, until her hips began to move and her left hand moved from her outer thigh up her body and thru her hair and then back down to her hip. The music was sensual and she slowly brought her other hand towards her shirt. She crossed her arms. While she continued to sway and roll her hips, she brought her shirt up slowly revealing inch by inch a section of skin until both of her hands were stretched above her head. Teasingly she brought her left hand down her right arm and a crossed her chest. Tara then brought her right hand down behind her releasing her shirt as she stepped forward. Her left hand was now resting on the side of her breast and her right hand on the small of her back. The way she was standing her breast was being pushed into her palm. It was already driving Harry crazy.

She stepped towards Matt and knelt down straddling his hips between her knees. Her hips continued to mark time as her left hand balanced herself on his shoulder and her right hand wandered his chest. When, Matt reached out to pull her closer she rolled away and onto Harry's lap facing away from him. Tara grinded her ass into him and bent up towards him. She got within breaths of his lips and then left him there.

Within minutes she was once again in the middle of the floor, her hips still marking time. Her right foot was popped out with her knee bent. Tara rotated her hips and popped her button. The snap had resounded into every one, turning them on mostly with that sound than any thing else. She brought her legs wide and began to dance a routine that seemed to be seduction mixed with hip hop. Those devilish pants though lingered on her hips only daring to fall down a centimeter at a time, until finally she brought her right leg in and the pants slinked towards the floor.

Her hands traced the route her pants had just taken. When the got to her knees she stopped and began to pop her hips. After a few pops, Tara allowed her hands to go lower until they were touching her ankles. She then pulled her left leg back and out of her pants without drawing any attention to what she was doing. Then without warning she was in a split. She allowed her hands to go back and take her weight as her left leg rejoined her right one. With the grace of a cat she was once again on her feet clad in only her underwear.

Quickly she raised her right hand a crossed her chest and pushed down her left bra strap. The same hand reversed it's path and pulled down the other strap. Tara then thrust her chest out and back in, while unbuttoning her bra. She then threw herself to her knees and let her bra float down to the ground. As the song ended she sat there with her knees apart, her head back, and her breasts raised to the sky. No one, regardless of sexual preference, wasn't turned on by this display.

When, Tara had returned all of her clothing to the proper places, she turned towards Ginny. "Ginny bo binny, truth or dare?"

"Dare and if you call me that again. I'm going to lock you in a room with Percy!"

"Ugh, fine. Specking of Percy, I always rather thought he was the gay one."

"Naw, Percy is a-sexual. He just fucks himself." Ron retorted.

"Guys, lets get back to the game." Matt whined.

"You're such a wanker, Matt!" Tara crossed her arms. "Ginny, I dare you to fire call Draco and not only hit on him but show him what mommy's got."

Ginny nodded her head and grabbed the flew powder and stated in a loud and steady voice. "Draco's rooms at Malfoy Manor" She stuck herself up to her waist into the flames. Her companions could only hear the louder bits of the conversation which meant the whole thing.

"Filthy weasel! What are you doing here your going to contaminate every thing!"

"Listen, you inbred ferret, I find you rather appealing and want to screw your bloody brains out! I'll give you some time to come to a decision but think on this rodent face." Harry imagined that Ginny had flashed him at that point because he heard a squeak and noticed that Ginny was once again gracing them with her presence. "Alright, I am done. Now Harry, truth or dare?"

"Since I have no interest in snogging your brother senseless again, truth." Harry gulped at Ginny's smile obviously he had chosen wrong.

"Harry, I've always wondered how big you are, both length and girth." Harry looked at her incredulously. She could have asked him anything and she chose to ask him about his height and width? He would gladly tell any one he was 5'9 and ... Then he understood. Ginny was wondering about his broomstick.

"Um... I don't know. It was... I've never... It's bigger than... I have no clue." Harry hung his head dejectedly.

"So, it seems that the boy-who-lived is the boy-who-has-a-child's-penis." Matt goaded. "You shouldn't be afraid of the fact you are hung like a two year old, Harry. You can't have it all."

"I am not hung like a two year old. Merlin, do you want me to let Ginny measure it!"

"Actually, I think I will." Ginny responded. The next thing Harry knew he was unable to move and Ron's baby sister was slithering towards him and it struck him how snake like the girl was. Fucking hat had probably wanted her to go to Slithering. He wished Ginny wouldn't have changed the hat's mind if that was the case.

"Ginny, what are you doing?" Harry almost yelled.

"Well, if you can't tell what I am doing your as much of a dunderhead as Snape thinks you are!"

"But don't I have a chance to take off my shirt instead of this?" Harry was pleading as Ginny straddled his hips. She got right next to his ear.

"Nope. You already said you were going to go through with it. Now you have no choice!"

"Ginny, this isn't..."

She raised her wand as he spoke. "Silenco." The light left her wand and hit Harry leaving him to protest with out any sound leaving his mouth. "Alright, now where was I?" She began to act like she was thinking. "Oh, yeah. I was going to see if your rich endowment was in other area's besides you large trust fund."

With that she unbuttoned and unzip his pants. Ginny ran her hand over the slight bulge in his boxers. Then with out warning freed his companion from that torturous cloth. She noticed that he was only semi aroused and Ginny looked at him in disappointment.

"Awe, I can't measure you this way!"


	4. Ron's Confession About Harry's Broom

pettybureaucrat, potterlurvesginny, Gevaden, madfishy, and Captain-Ammie: Thank you for your reviews. They mean a lot. Glad you enjoyed it. Please continue to read.

Chapter 4 Ron's Confession About Harry's Broom?

Ginny's finger traced the vein on the bottom of Harry's member. It quivered but Harry did not get any more excited, so Ginny bent over to lick the path her finger just took. This elicited a groan from Harry. But he didn't get any harder. After a number of licks and gropes that ended in nothing, Ginny was frustrated.

"If I may," Hermione began. "It could be the spell. Some impending movement spells impend all movement."

Quickly, Ginny muttered the counter curse and whispered a binding charm that only effected his arms and legs. Instead of continuing her early torture on Harry she simply muttered a viagra charm and ran her wand up his length and around the base.

"Ten inches long and one and half inches wide." Ginny replied smugly. She then squeezed his member one more time and the released him from the bounds.

After being released, Harry struggled to get his penis back into his pants quickly. That turned out to be more of a challenge then Harry thought it would. "Ginny, take the bloody charm off. I can't get it back into my pants like this!"

"Well, then maybe you should have just told me you were on the upper scale and then you wouldn't have this problem. Besides I wanna look at it some more and the charm can't be reversed. It has to wear off."

"You mean I'm stuck with a raging hard on until Merlin knows when!"

"Or until you wank or get some one to help you wank"

"UGH!" Harry threw up his hands. "Ginny, when I'm sober you're going to wish you were never born!"

"Here, Harry." Hermione broke in. She muttered some long charm and his pants were then big enough fit his raging erection. All the girls and Ron moaned at the loss of the magnificent sight but Hermione just smiled and prompted Harry. "Harry it's your turn to choose some one."

"Alex, truth or dare?"

"I'll go with truth, no dare, wait truth. Yeah truth, definitely truth." Harry really couldn't think of any question to ask him so he was left with the dumbest question ever.

"Who in this room, if you had to sleep with some one, would you pick and why?"

"Really Harry, you're no better then my imbecile brother. Maybe if you put your heads together you would have a brain between you." Ginny slurred. It was obvious that she was totally slushed and that scared Harry.

"I would do Ron!" Alex bellowed before Ginny had time to continue her tangent. "I would do Ron because I've had a crush on him since I met him."

"What!" Ron looked at Alex. "Did you..."

"I've known you were gay but I also knew you liked Harry. You wouldn't want me when you were waiting for him."

"You think... Harry? Believe me I'm not waiting for Harry. Yes, he is the reason I discovered I am gay. I did fancy him and still do. Kind of. But bloody hell, he's Harry. I think he's sexy and would love to blow his brains out but he isn't gay or bi. He wants Hermione and I understand that."

"He what?"Hermione screeched. "Harry what?" At the same time, Harry downed his fire whiskey and Ron's that Ron hadn't touched.

"Wanker! Hermione, just forget I said anything. It isn't important." Ron started to insist.

"Harry, is this true?"

"Seriously, Hermione, I made that up. I just think he likes you. There is no truth in it. We all know Harry doesn't like books enough..." Ron continued until Harry cut him off.

"It's true. I've liked since forever but I only realized I liked you after his defeat and by then it was to late to hope you loved me too. I will do nothing to jeopardize our friendship."

"Can you cut off your feelings for me that easily? Am I that forgettable?" Hermione was allowing the tears to fall freely now.

"I said nothing about cutting off my feelings for you. There would only be me failing miserably if I did that but, Hermione, I love you so much that I want you to be happy." Harry finished.

"We can't be friends any more than." Hermione stated.

"I under..."

"We're going to be something more, a couple." She went on.

"Hermione, this is the one time I can say you're wrong." Harry stated.

"What?"

"We'll still be friends, the best friends with just something more between us. I love our friendship and will never turn my back on it for a girlfriend and that even includes you as the girl friend." They embraced. Hermione looked into his eyes and asked him the question that was burning inside.

"Harry, should I be nervous when you say the most corny things?"

"Naw, Ron's the gay one. Besides my super hero strength secures my masculinity." Hermione slapped his arm playfully.

"Oh shut up."

"Yes ma'am." He replied.

"Hey, guys did you forget we are playing a game and it's my turn?" Alex asked.

"Go ahead, Alex."

"Thanks, Harry. Rose, truth or dare?"

"Dare." She said, her voice over flowing with confidence.

"Snog Tara until she can't see straight." Rose nodded her head. Stud up and grabbed the back of Tara's head. Pulling Tara towards her she grasped the other witch's lips with her teeth. Softly biting until Tara opened to her. Their tongues duel incisively until finally they couldn't take it any more and Rose won dominance.

Hands were groping and petting through the tight restraint of clothing. But all that stopped when Tara broke the kiss suddenly and threw her head back moaning. Rose to the opportunity to nibble her neck before retreating.

"Hey!" Tara growled. "Get back here and finish this!" Rose smirked and stepped close to her again. She swatted her hand against Tara's bum.

"Bad puppy." She stated and then sit down. Ready to continue their rather glorious game.


End file.
